


Possessive

by CelestialVoid



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Don't Judge Me, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek is very protective of his mate, and so when he comes home to find Stiles being pleasured by the pack, his instincts kick in and he becomes quite possessive.And now, as punishment, he has to sit through five of the most torturous minutes of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by the wonderful Courtney, here you go. :)

Derek dragged his feet through the front door, sighing as he shrugged off his favourite leather jacket and hung it up by the door. He rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling the taut muscles beneath his skin.

Yes, it was a relief to be wearing his casual clothes after a week of wearing suits and dress shirts for work, but it was even more of a relief to be home and undressed to some extent.

He flexed his muscles beneath his dull grey Henley, stretching and relaxing as he kicked off his shoes and took a few steps forward.

He paused for a moment, listening the sounds about the house. He expected to hear the quiet of the woods or the pack moving about or watching TV, listening to music or bickering as they usually do. What he didn’t expect to hear was the sound of gasps, whimpers and soft moans. He frowned for a second, listening carefully in an attempt to find where the sounds were coming from.

He made his way upstairs and down the hallway towards Stiles’ room. He pushed open the door and was confronted by the sight of Stiles sitting back against his bedhead while Isaac, Boyd and Jackson pleasured him.

Derek let out a low, territorial growl.

The boys jumped and pulled away from Stiles to let the alpha step around the bed, lean forward and kiss his mate.

“Derek,” Stiles said warningly. “You need to learn to share.”

“I don’t want to,” Derek whispered and kissed Stiles again.

The man crawled onto the wavering mattress, creeping closer and deepening the kiss. It grew from something tender into something more passionate, claiming and dirty.

Stiles lifted his hand to the man’s hair, threading his fingers through the soft locks. He tightened his grip around a fistful of Derek’s hair, tugging back at it and pulling the man away.

“Isaac, grab the chains from the closet,” Stiles instructed.

He heard Isaac move about as he pulled out the shackles that they used on the omegas during the full moons. He pushed Derek back and pinned him back against the headboard.

Isaac and Jackson moved quickly, chaining Derek to the bed.

The man growled and thrashed about.

“I think I’m going to sit this one out,” Boyd muttered, gathering his clothes and turning to leave.

“Okay,” Stiles acknowledged, giving Boyd a quick peck on the cheek before letting him go.

He turned his attention back to the alpha.

Derek’s shoulders rose and fell with heavy breaths. His eyes lit up a brilliant vermillion and his lips curled up into a vicious snarl.

“Calm down, Der,” Stiles purred, leaning forward to give Derek a tender kiss. “You know I love you, but you need to be lest defensive and territorial. I’m your mate, _yours._ And that’s not going to change because of our arrangement with the pack. If you don’t want to be part of that anymore, then that’s okay, you only have to say so. But until such a time, I want to be able play with the pack without having to worry about you tearing them to shreds.”

“I know, I know,” Derek whispered, pulling at the chains. “I like being with the pack too, it’s just… I love you.”

“I know,” Stiles cooed. “I love you too. And I promise that if you can sit there like a good boy for five minutes, I’ll undo the chains and let you join in, okay?”

Derek whimpered but agreed.

Stiles leant forward and gave him another kiss. He picked up his phone, unlocked it and set up a timer.

“Five minutes,” Stiles repeated, showing Derek the timer.

Derek nodded and bit his lip.

Stiles set the phone down in front of Derek and pressed start.

Jackson grabbed at Stiles’ hip and pulled him back and laid him across the mattress.

Stiles gasped as Jackson eagerly lapped at the head of his erection.

“Oh, God, yes,” Stiles whispered breathlessly.

He heard Derek growl, but Jackson ignored him.

The teen licked a wet trail along the underside of Stiles’ cock, earning a gratifying moan from the boy. Jackson smiled and eagerly took the boy’s length in his mouth, taking him to the hilt. He moaned, delighted at the salty taste of the boy’s slick cock as precome that liberally dribbled from the slit of Stiles’ dick.

The sheets ruffled as Isaac crept closer. He slid his hand up Stiles’ thigh and brought his face close to his crotch.

Jackson reluctantly pulled back from Stiles and ran his lips up and down one side of his shaft, leaving the other side for Isaac. They moved in unison, spurring moans and whimpers from the boy.

Precome drooled from Stiles’ head, smeared across their lips and his shaft.

Derek’s breathing was shallow. He strained against the chains, wanting to get involved. His growing erection pushed at the restricting denim of his jeans as he stifled his moans. He rolled his hips, rubbing himself against his pants and mewing at the pleasure of the friction. It still wasn’t enough; he wanted to get involved, he wanted to feel Stiles’ warmth and taste his come, he wanted Stiles.

Jackson leant back slight and took Stiles’ impressive length in his hand, gently palming it and pressing kisses along his shaft.

Stiles threaded his fingers through Jackson’s short hair with one hand and Isaac’s sandy curls with the other, gently massaging both of their scalps and urging them on.

Isaac leant back slightly, trailing his lips up Stiles’ abs until he found the boy’s rigid nipples. He lapped at one like a kitten before taking it in his mouth, nipping and sucking at it.

Jackson crawled forward and ran his tongue up the length. And then, without warning, he took Stiles in his mouth all at once.

Stiles hips instinctively buckled into the warmth of his mouth, his nails dragging at Jackson’s skull as a surprised yelp broke past his lips. Jackson purred with pleasure at the jolt of pain. The rumble rolled through in his chest and vibrated against Stiles’ dick, making the boy gasp and sputter for air.

Jackson moaned, bobbing his head up and down, not setting any pace but moving fast enough that Stiles failed to draw breath between his broken whimpers. He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip of the boy’s cock, feeling salty beads dampen his tongue. He lapped at the head, delighted by Stiles’ unrestrained cry as he threw his head back. He smirked at the sounds of Derek struggling against his shackles.

With Isaac on his nipples and Jackson on his cock, he was so close to coming and he knew Jackson knew that; the teen loved teasing Stiles until it tipped him over the edge.

He sank down over him and sucked at his length. He dragged his lips back to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down again, bobbing and purring against his warmth as Stiles cupped the back of Jackson’s skull and began to thrust into his mouth.

Stiles breathed gritted teeth. He began to moan uncontrollably as his stomach tensed and he grew closer and closer to his climax.

Jackson sank over him, tipping him over the edge.

Stiles choked on his breath as he came, semen flowing down the teen’s throat.

Jackson tightened his lips around Stiles’ cock, dragging his mouth up the boy’s length and draining him. He sat back on his heels and made a show of swallowing.

“You’re a slut,” Stiles gasped.

Jackson didn’t protest. He licked at the stands of come that had dripped across his plump, pink lips.

Isaac sat back, giving Stiles the time he needed to come down from his high and steady his breathing.

Among the pounding of his blood against his ears he heard the quiet chiming of his phone.

“Isaac?” Stiles whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you have some fun with Jackson,” Stiles proposed.

“I’m in,” Jackson said without a second of hesitation.

Isaac helped Stiles sit upright before crawling across to Jackson’s side.

Stiles picked up his phone and turned off his chiming phone. He tossed it onto the bedside table and leant forward to kiss Derek.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Stiles noticed how Derek’s growing erection pressed against his jeans. The boy smirked and palmed the bulge. “But you are.”

Derek let out a delighted moan.

“Do you want relief?”

Derek nodded frantically.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.

“I want you,” Derek panted.

“How?”

“Anything, please.”

Stiles thought for a moment. “Should I fuck your face?”

“Fuck my face, please,” Derek begged.

“Should I undo the chains or do I need to keep you chained up?”

“Undo them, please,” Derek pleaded. “I want to feel you.”

“Are you going to misbehave?”

Derek shook his head.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed. He collected the key from the table and unlocked the cuffs.

His hands now free, Derek leant forward and cupped Stiles’ face. He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Stiles shuffled forward on the bed, gently urging him to sit back against the bedhead again. He broke away from the kiss and knelt up high enough to straddle Derek’s chest, his returning erection brushing against Derek’s chin.

Derek arched his neck and greedily sucked at the head of Stiles’ cock.

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, his breath hitching as Derek lapped at the tip of his cock.

“No biting,” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded slightly, wrapping his lips around Stiles’ cock and gently sucking.

Derek pulled back slightly, his glowing eyes meeting Stiles’. Lingering droplets of come glazed Derek’s lips, dribbling down into the soft whiskers of his beard. His husky voice was laced with lust as he whispered, “I want you to come first.”

Stiles smiled and shuffled forward to sit on Derek’s face.

Derek opened his mouth wide, his warm breath rolling over the tip of Stiles’ cock as he let Derek take his length little by little. Derek greedily sucked Stiles’ cock, making the boy growl and bite his lip hard enough that it threatened to draw blood. Stiles’ hips bucked forward, his length sliding into Derek’s throat.

Derek’s hands flew to Stiles’ hips, holding him in place. He gently massaged the boy’s ass cheeks as he moved his head faster and faster, devouring Stiles’ dick.

Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s cropped hair, rolling his hips to sink further into Derek’s mouth.

Derek moaned, the vibrations making Stiles thrust into his mouth again.

Stiles pushed Derek’s head back against the pillows. He shook his head, a sly smirk lifting the corners of his lips.

“I said I’d fuck your face,” Stiles panted. “So you’ve got to sit still.”

Derek let out a needy whimper and massaged Stiles’ soft ass cheeks, encouraging him to continue.

Stiles bit into his bottom lip again. A crimson droplet gathered near the skin.

He rocked his hips forward, sliding his length in and out of Derek’s mouth.

The man moaned with pleasure, sucking at Stiles’ cock and fondling himself with his free hands. He was painfully hard and Stiles was oversensitive and close to coming again.

Stiles could feel the warmth grow as pressure began to grow. He caved and gave Derek what he wanted, tightening his grip on the man’s raven-black hair and violently thrusting into his throat.

Hot tears prickled Derek’s eyes, but his expression never showed any pain. His grip on Stiles’ hips tightened as he pulled the boy closer, a silent plea for more.

Stiles grunted, the warmth of Derek’s mouth and the feeling of his teeth scratching at his shaft was unbearable. He pulled back, resting the tip of his cock against Derek’s gaping lips as he climaxed. Spurts of come dripped into Derek’s mouth, other droplets falling against his soft pink lips or his cheeks.

Derek licked at his lips, clearing away the come before swallowing.

“Is that better?” Stiles panted.

Derek nodded frantically.

“Have you learnt to share?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded again.

“Good,” Stiles purred. “Because, now, you’re going to have to teach it to your betas.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Isaac and Jackson who were mutually jerking each other off.

“Isaac, Jacks,” Stiles called, snapping from their daze. “Derek’s hard and I’m spent. Mind keeping him company?”

Jackson smirked devilishly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Stiles said as he turned back to Derek. He gave the man another, more tender, kiss before whispering, “I’m going to go get dinner ready… Have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
